


Tanglewood Tree

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two attached ficlets written for the 2009 Porn Battle.  Prompts were <i>Caprica/Gaius/Gaeta, New Caprica, serving the administration</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanglewood Tree

The first time he caught them making love, it was just sounds outside a door. Felix couldn't decipher the coded grunts and vague slapping noises at first, and then all of a sudden it became obvious and he was suitably disgusted. It had been three days since the beginning of the occupation, and he had mistaken the lack of interns -- just briefly -- as a sign of maturity, an understanding of how dire their situation was. He didn't stay long; he fled.

The second time, he's going through Gaius' desk, finding the copies of census graphs and population details buried under sedatives and whiskey. It was one of the first things their captors wanted, and now the lists of names are terribly outdated. He strikes through another one, adds six more question marks, and tries his best to ignore what he knows is going on in the bedroom. He wonders how much he can get away with while they're so distracted. He wonders why she is so loud for a Cylon -- shouldn't "stealth" be in her programming somewhere? Maybe she wants them to be heard. Maybe she is asserting her control over everything in this place.

The third time, he is hiding in a closet. He is holding a pen knife. The longer he sits there, eyes heavy and exhausted, the more ridiculous and futile it feels. He would have the element of surprise for two, maybe three seconds. From the tiny crack of the door, he sees them in shadows and fragments. He knows their rhythm and routines by now. He knows how they grab onto the physical world -- pillows, bedsheets, each other's hair -- so tightly in their fists, like they're afraid it will be torn away. He knows that she is usually on top, that she bites, that he often smiles and laughs inappropriately when she works him the right way.

He thinks, the best he could do is go for Baltar's neck, and be killed by the Cylon an instant later. If he could go after her first and somehow succeed, Baltar would have time to plead and talk him down, and it would work, and some copy would come back later and kill him. He's not afraid of dying, only that it will be worthless. He is shaking. He is a soldier. He's never hurt anyone.

Felix leaves the knife at his side and finally has to acknowledge that his own erection isn't going away of its own will. He keeps remarkably silent while moving his hand on it roughly through the fabric of his pants, to the background music of Gaius; Gaius dripping with sweat in this cold room and saying _love I love I love you_ on command; Gaius coming selfishly with a force that rattles the bed and drowns out everything else, even though Felix, blind and seven feet away, can hear in the Six's pleas that she wasn't ready for him to stop. Felix abandons his self-gratification instantly. He holds his head in his hands and understands wanting to die.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Eight days into the occupation, the Six walks to Felix's chair and puts a hand on his knee. She says, "Have you ever been with a woman, Gaeta?"

"Of course," he scoffs, and she slides onto the desk (with a bit less grace than he would've imagined) and takes his pen away. She takes his hand and leads it inside her blouse.

"Are you and President Baltar very close?" she asks. He tries to keep his hand still, but it twitches against her nipple. He doesn't answer the question. She cups his chin firmly with her hand, in a way that should frighten him. He is a soldier. "He speaks very highly of you," she continues softly. "How valuable you are to this administration." Her nails are fierce but her voice is faltering and vulnerable, and it doesn't feel like a trick, which means it probably is. She says, "_Irreplaceable_ was the word he used. He's protective of you, Gaeta. More than anyone on the planet, other than himself. You should be flattered by that."

"Not like I need protecting from this... glorious new reign of peace, though, right?" His voice is clipped and bitter, and it makes her flinch. It's only been eight days. She tries to slip an insistent hand into his pants, but he jerks away and frees himself from her clothing. "You can't make people love you," he mutters.

"I've never tried. Have you?"

He only notices then that Gaius is standing in the doorway, looking quizzical and more than a little drunk. He opens his mouth halfway, but the Six flashes him a reassuring look that seems to satisfy him enough, and turns back to Felix. "Stay over," she says, tilting her head knowingly: an invitation, not an order. His breath catches and he feels a stirring of the arousal he couldn't force just seconds ago.

He's still quieter than they are, although they both try their best -- in all the fumbling newness of this union -- to find the guttural moans in him. The Six is under him and Gaius is behind him, and the word _collaborator_ echoes painfully in his mind as they unbutton his clothes. But before it starts the Six looks at them both and declares, "This is a new beginning." She still breaks into a tearful, adamant smile at the word. "We can all have something here together. It can really happen." He honestly doesn't know if she's talking on a grand scale or just the three of them, but for an instant all he wishes is for it to be real, and full of harmony, and break no one's heart.


End file.
